


蔚蓝深处

by SongXuan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongXuan/pseuds/SongXuan
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

在无垠的海洋中，在被乌云遮蔽了月光的深夜里，翻滚的波涛咆哮着冲上坚硬的黑色礁石，海浪吞噬掉一切敢于在这样恶劣的天气下出海的船只，海面之下蕴藏着无数深不可测，相互交缠的暗流。而在这些暗流之中，海洋孕育的精灵在风暴来袭前的大海中灵活地遨游。它们借着海浪爬到礁石上去，乌云中劈下近乎连通天地的闪电，那些闪着神秘的光芒的巨大鱼尾，浸透了海水的长发，动人的美妙歌喉与尖利的爪子、染血的狰狞獠牙一同照亮在世人的眼前……

“阿不思！”  
阿不思·邓布利多一个恍惚，脑海中神秘的人鱼如同潮水般退去了。他合起手中的《魔法生物的幻想》，以魔法构建的黑夜与海洋，还有一条条以曼妙歌喉勾引水手的人鱼化作一道白烟，钻入了古旧的书页中。  
多吉·埃菲亚斯在图书馆找到了阿不思，再一次。阿不思总是喜欢呆在图书馆里，当然，多吉想。他的好朋友，阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃兹的男学生会主席、巴纳巴斯芬克利特殊贡献奖得主、驻威森加摩的英国青年魔法师代表、开拓性贡献奖金奖得主，总是该喜欢图书馆和那些晦涩难懂的书籍的。不过今天多吉决定打扰一下自己的朋友，为了他们的毕业旅行。

“嗨，多吉。”阿不思从书堆里抬起头，对着多吉微笑。他与多吉决定一同去进行毕业旅行，而一个星期前他们刚刚完成了结业考试，不出意料的，邓布利多的成绩单依旧是令人羡艳的全优。  
“阿不思，我们或许可以去丹麦瞧瞧。乘船去很近的，在北海另一边。我们还可以从丹麦去往挪威，国际魔法部刚刚在那里建立了跨国壁炉，特罗姆瑟的极光美极了！”  
“从丹麦到挪威？中间隔着斯卡格拉克海峡……或许我们可以乘船。”阿不思轻轻挥动魔杖，一本地图册从书堆中跳了出来，哗啦哗啦地翻开自己。  
“斯卡格拉克海峡？据说有巫师在那里目睹过人鱼出没！那些漂亮的、人身鱼尾的生物！”  
“是的，不过这种可能性非常之小，或者你会看到和黑湖里的人鱼长得差不多的生物——那才是真正的人鱼。这些漂亮的童话不过是建立在一个幻想出来的影子上的。”阿不思摇了摇手中的《魔法生物的幻想》，揶揄着打击多吉的热情。  
“好吧。黑湖的人鱼实在是很令我感到梦想破灭。我一直认为人鱼会是最漂亮的魔法生物——”多吉沮丧地摇了摇头，下一刻又重新振作起来，“极光总会是真的，说不定我们会在船上看到呢。”

当初说要在船上看极光的时候，可没想过会有如此处境。阿不思和多吉此刻正和一堆人一起，挤在一个木质的小艇上。  
他们从英国出发到达丹麦，在这个童话国度呆了几天后按照计划乘船横跨斯卡格拉克海峡，前往挪威。施了加速咒和平稳咒的船只速度飞快且没有半点颠簸，他们与其余的旅客一样，享受着海上航行并期待到达目的地。意外来得猝不及防，几个乘客玩闹中施展的“火焰熊熊”不慎点燃了盖着货物的帆布，火势在众人反应过来之前迅速蔓延，直至引爆了油舱，彻底一发不可收拾。整条船彻底被烈焰吞没，阿不思和多吉从客舱里被吵醒冲上甲板后只看到了惊慌失措，纷纷弃船保命的游客们。阿不思拉着多吉狼狈地挤上了救生小艇，眼睁睁地看着游轮的残骸沉没在了海中。  
“梅林的胡子啊！怎么会有这种事！”离他们不远处，几个巫师在另一艘小艇上抱怨道。  
“当初买票的时候可没提过会有这种风险！”那是一个有钱的商人，昂贵的西装外套不知踪影，裁剪得体的白衬衫浸了海水，皱巴巴地贴着他的身体。  
“是哪个混蛋点的火！”另一个巫师戴着挪威魔法部的胸章，尖着嗓子喊道，“他要负责！”

“嘿，原来全世界的魔法部都一样，现在还有心思找人负责呢。”多吉打着哆嗦，忍不住低声向阿不思抱怨道。  
阿不思正忙着给自己和多吉施展保暖咒，闻言差点笑出了声。随后他收起笑容，忧虑地看了看天色，黑沉沉的乌云让他有种不妙的预感。

“别担心，朋友们。”船长和阿不思在一艘小艇上，他努力地大声喊道，好让人们都听见他的话，“我已经给公司发求救信号了！三个小时之内丹麦魔法部就能赶到！现在请各位给自己施个保暖咒，避免低温带来的危险！”  
巫师们低声抱怨着掏出魔杖，船长和几个船员从施展了空间延展咒的救生包中掏出一些吃的分发下去，努力安抚着不满的旅客们。

周围渐渐安静下来，巫师们不再无用地抱怨，低声的絮语和海风的呜咽盘绕在阿不思耳边，间或夹杂一两声海鸟的啼叫。阿不思靠着船舷咬着船长给他的姜糖饼干，漆黑的海面平静极了，就像是霍格沃兹的黑湖一样安静。  
突然阿不思觉得鼻尖一凉，一滴雨水落了下来。乌云似乎承受不住水滴的重量了，雨势渐渐变大，安静下来的巫师们再次惊叫着施咒。多吉念出一个避雨咒，将阿不思和自己笼罩在内。  
“真是够倒霉的，偏偏在这个时候下雨。”多吉手中捏着自己被雨水打湿的姜糖饼干，用胳膊肘碰了碰阿不思。  
“多吉。”阿不思似有所感地道，“你听。”  
“什么？”  
“你听到歌声了吗？”  
“现在怎么会有歌声？谁会——”多吉顿住了。一阵缥缈的音乐夹杂在雨声中，隐隐约约，若有若无。  
“我好像听到了……？”  
“安静。”阿不思低声示意，他侧过身体，面向黑暗的大海，仔细地辨别海风送来的声音。  
该不会真的有美人鱼吧？会唱歌的美人鱼？多吉把疑问吞进了肚子里，学着阿不思侧耳听着这微弱的歌声。  
巫师们也听到了歌声，他们惊疑地面面相觑，一阵杂乱的讨论声后大家都安静下来，包括船长在内，全部疑惑地望向海面。  
“似乎是从海面下传来的。”阿不思眯着眼睛，若有所思地透过自己的镜片看向船舷旁的海面。那歌声越来越响，几乎是环绕在众人的耳畔，多吉也听出来了这声音好像是透过了水面传来的，有些闷闷的感觉。众人瞪大了眼睛看向海面，不敢相信传说中的、歌喉美妙的美人鱼居然是真的存在。

“啊——！”那个挪威魔法部的官员尖叫起来，他指着海面，“有东西在下面！”  
人们看向他指着的地方，海面上泛着一圈一圈的波纹，似乎真的有什么东西在那之下。  
“在那里！”另一个裹着黑袍子的巫师喊道，在他眼前一个近似于尾巴的东西探出了海面，又迅速沉下去了。  
人们惊叫着扫视着四周的水域，惊慌中带着难以遏制的兴奋。即使是在巫师界，美人鱼也只是存在于传说与幻想中的生物。霍格沃兹黑湖中的人鱼虽是人身鱼尾却相貌丑陋，也并没有美妙的歌喉。能够亲眼目睹传说中美貌动人、歌喉宛如天籁的美人鱼，这一次意外事故完全是值得的。  
“据说美人鱼会为迷路的航船指点方向——果然是真的！她们是来救我们的！”阿不思身边一个学生摸样的小巫师兴奋地大喊，身子探出小艇想要更加贴近海面以便亲眼目睹美人鱼的模样。  
两艘小艇周围的海面不断翻涌着，似乎真的有美人鱼围绕着小艇游动。那美妙的歌声也变得清晰起来，像是仅仅隔了一层薄薄的水面。巫师们各自围在船边低着头如痴如醉地盯着海面，甚至有人伸手去摸，仿佛其下隐藏着一位一见钟情的爱人。  
歌声变得更加美妙，温柔婉转地在每个人耳边徘徊，沉迷于这歌声的人忘记了身上湿冷的衣物，忘记了落到身上的雨滴，他们好像坐在暖融融的壁炉旁边，手中捧着一杯热咖啡，木柴在壁炉中劈啪作响，蹦出美妙的火星。一切寒冷被隔绝在外，美貌的佳人正倚靠在对面的椅子上，招手召唤着自己的到来。  
阿不思也被这歌声吸引了。他沉浸在幻觉中，眼前所见的海面似乎变成了了家中的窗户，不是戈德里克山谷，而是沃土原的家。洁白的窗框上飘扬着米色的窗纱，年幼的自己被父亲抱着，看着母亲怀中睡得香甜的妹妹阿莉安娜。  
阿不思身边的年轻巫师着迷地俯下身去，他眼前的海面波动着，接着一个美艳动人的女人从水下钻了出来。小巫师近乎呆滞地看着女人不着寸缕的雪白肌肤，她的胸部以下浸在水里，被随波浪漂动的长发遮掩。女人玉般细腻无瑕的双臂搭在船沿，下巴抵在手臂上，歪着脑袋看着小巫师。  
众人发出阵阵惊呼，纷纷凑过来想要仔细端详人鱼的美貌。女人微笑着开口问道：“你会唱歌吗？”  
“天！她会说话！是人类的语言！”  
“梅林啊！看她的眼睛，像大海一样美丽！”人们叽叽喳喳地议论道，目光惊艳地在人鱼身上徘徊。  
阿不思同样难以置信地看着这条传说中的美人鱼。她蓝色的眼睛如此多情，金色的长发如此瑰丽，雪白的肌肤又是如此的莹润。阿不思不禁回想起那本《魔法生物的幻想》一书中，对人鱼狰狞面目的描述，那与眼前的美人似乎完全不同。他警惕起来，拉着多吉难以察觉地后退了一步。  
人鱼再次开口道：“你会唱人鱼的歌吗？”  
“不……不会……”小巫师结结巴巴地回答。  
美人鱼偏了偏脑袋，她在水中退后了一点，手臂伸出水面，张口开始歌唱起来。  
似乎是某种信号，众多美人鱼纷纷从海中探出头来，一齐开口歌唱。阿不思抢在人鱼开口之前给自己和多吉施展了闭耳塞听咒，两人看着船上的人对这歌声如痴如醉，纷纷靠近船沿甚至伸出手试图触碰人鱼的身体。  
第一个冒出头的人鱼游了过来，她将身子大半都探出水面，双手捧着小巫师的脸侧，仰着头看向他。小巫师情不自禁地低头靠近人鱼，她却逐渐降低了身体，慢慢往海中沉下去，引诱小巫师双手抓住自己莹白的胳膊，一步一步倾下身子靠近海面。  
众人沉醉在无边的美景之中，而小巫师只差一点就接触到了水面。这条人鱼的脸庞缓缓沉入海中，当她整个身体完全进入海水后，原本美艳的相貌陡然发生了变化。鲜红的嘴唇裂开，长长的獠牙从口中翻了出来，原本温柔多情的蓝眼睛失去了瞳仁变成可怖的银白色，纤细的指尖冒出尖锐的指甲，牢牢地抓入小巫师的胳膊。  
小巫师大叫一声，面前佳人变成了魔鬼令他惨叫着挣扎。阿不思和多吉赶紧上前牢牢抓住小巫师，将他往船上拖。只是人鱼似乎有着巨大的力量，她以爪子勾住了小巫师，几乎要将他们三人一同拉下水去。  
阿不思咬着牙扳住船舷。他突然回想起《魔法生物的幻想》一书中似乎讲过人鱼惧火，他掏出魔杖，在小巫师被拉下水前大喝道：“火焰熊熊！”  
火球扑向人鱼，她嘶叫着松开了手，翻身跃进了海中，巨大的尾巴扑起几米高的浪花，把小艇砸得摇摇晃晃。船上的人尖叫起来，谁也没有想到美艳的人鱼会突然大开杀戒。  
第一只冒头的人鱼暂时缩回了海底，但是其他的人鱼纷纷开始攻击巫师。她们用尖尖的爪子抓住巫师的身体，用有力的尾巴拍击船身，可怖的獠牙能瞬间从人身上撕下一块肉来。海面上的惨嚎此起彼伏，彻底将之前暧昧的气氛搅碎。  
“啊——！”一条人鱼腾空而起，从小艇上空掠过，将一名巫师一起带入水中。阿不思急忙奔到船沿查看，只见人鱼拖住那名巫师迅速潜入水中，眨眼就消失在了深不可测的海底。巫师们尖叫起来，各色魔咒的光芒混乱地闪烁，甚至有的攻击落在了自己人的身上，不少巫师在这混乱的场面中被人鱼拖入水下，甚至自己踩空掉入水中，被几条人鱼争抢。  
“火焰熊熊！”阿不思用几道咒语逼退了围在自己身边的人鱼，他把多吉挡在身后，严肃地开口道，“她们怕火，小心！”  
“好，好的！”多吉抓着魔杖，惊慌地指向水面。他害怕极了，不断地在心底默念火焰熊熊。  
人鱼渐渐被巫师们的火焰咒语逼得不敢靠近，但她们依旧在附近徘徊，嘶吼着威胁着她们的“食物”。船长大声喊道：“坚持一下！她们不敢靠近我们的！最多一个小时救援就赶到了！”  
话音刚落，船长所在的小艇顿时剧烈摇晃了起来。巫师们惊慌失措地抓住船体，生怕被抛下船去。阿不思看向船体，大声喊道：“她们要把船毁掉！快加固船体！障碍重重！”  
人们顿时慌乱起来，此起彼伏的防御魔咒照亮了这一小片海域，海面上雨点坠下的波纹重重叠叠，而更多的是人鱼游动时的痕迹。人鱼的尖爪似乎可以直接将防御性的魔咒撕裂开，即使船身被无数个障碍重重保护着，她们依然毫不费力地将船只撕开了一个口子，冰冷的海水倒灌进来，每个人艰难地踩在海水中试图击退人鱼们。  
毫无疑问，巫师们的攻击都是白费的，火焰无法烧到海水中的人鱼，反而激发了她们的凶性。没过一会儿，两艘小艇都被彻底撕裂，巫师们毫无防备地暴露在了人鱼的眼前。  
海面上的惨叫令多吉吓得发抖，他尽力驱赶每一条试图靠近自己和阿不思的人鱼，但收效甚微，他们已经被重重包围了。阿不思抓住一块船体的残骸，一把将多吉拉了上来。碍于阿不思威力强大的火焰熊熊，加上海中的食物多得是，人鱼们暂时还没有来攻击他们。他们勉强缩在木板上，眼睁睁地看着那个年轻的小巫师被三条人鱼一起抓住手脚，惨叫着被尖利的爪子和獠牙开膛破肚，活活分食掉了。  
“梅林！”阿不思握紧了魔杖，惊惧地看着那个小巫师临死前痛苦的表情。多吉紧紧地抓住他，生怕两个人脱离了木板和火焰的保护从而落得一样的下场。  
海上的惨叫和火光渐渐消散了。巫师们差不多已经全部被人鱼杀死或吃掉，海水被染成了暗红色，只剩下阿不思和多吉还活着。幸运的是大部分人鱼似乎已经吃饱了，离开了这里。然而还有几条人鱼虎视眈眈地盯着两人，脱离了海水的上半身恢复了人类的美艳，但是浸在水中的手上保持着狰狞的爪子。阿不思握紧魔杖，准备随时释放出强大的火系魔法。  
木板再次摇晃了起来，人鱼又潜入了水下，试图故技重施。多吉脚下一滑，险些直接掉入海中，幸好阿不思眼疾手快拉住了他。一条人鱼突然扑了过来，阿不思不得不松手避开，失去了支撑的多吉直直地落进了海里。  
“阿不思！”多吉从海水中浮起来，尖叫一声，用四分五裂打伤了一条试图抓住他的人鱼，“后面！”  
“多吉！”听到多吉的喊声，阿不思急忙回头去看，发现一条人鱼的利爪与他不过咫尺。他来不及避开，只好尽力低下头以免伤到要害。尖锐的指甲在阿不思的胳膊上留下了一道长长的抓痕，同时阿不思也被这股力道推下了木板，滑进了海水中。  
“阿不思！”  
阿不思措手不及地被狠狠灌了一口海水，咸涩的味道让他清醒过来。他在水下挣扎着放出几个无声咒，逼退了身侧的人鱼，随后手脚并用试图浮出水面。正当他离空气不远的时候，一只黑头发的人鱼骤然从侧面蹿了出来，冲着他张开了长满尖牙的嘴。  
唔！阿不思挣扎着放出一个统统石化，黑发人鱼被击中了，僵硬地沉入海底。但又有两条人鱼试图攻击他，拖住他不让他有机会浮出水面换气。剧烈的活动迅速消耗着阿不思体内的氧气，他反应的速度越来越慢，挥动魔杖的动作越来越无力，最终一条人鱼尾巴的冲撞令阿不思吐出肺部最后的一点空气，魔杖也脱了手，和主人一起沉向海底。  
最后的一点意识消失前，阿不思感觉到了身体撕裂般的疼痛，鼻腔内火烧一般，围绕着他的水流剧烈地搅动，人鱼金色的长发和不知谁的鲜血是他最后看到的画面。  
唔，提议来斯卡格拉克海峡前他可没想到会淹死在这里，还要被一群人鱼分尸……

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

“咳，咳！”阿不思猛地睁开眼，肺部剧烈的疼痛感促使他张着嘴小心地呼吸。他茫然地仰躺在浅水中，身下是柔软的触感似乎是砂粒。  
天还是黑的，乌云似乎散去了，月亮安稳地挂在天边。阿不思疑惑地抬起手来，借着月光观察自己的胳膊。被人鱼抓出的狰狞痕迹还在，那这一切就不是做梦。  
“我是不是死了？”阿不思喃喃出声。  
“你当然还活着。”一个金色的脑袋闯进了阿不思的视线，棱角分明的脸庞和得意的微笑眉眼令阿不思有一瞬间的恍惚。他的视线向下看去，惊恐地发现一条连接在上半身的尾巴。  
“啊！”阿不思惊叫一声，瞬间从沙滩上弹了起来，不知从哪里爆发出的力量让他连滚带爬地远离了那可怕的人鱼，连胸口撞上了什么东西也不知道。他从口袋中胡乱摸索着魔杖，摸空才回想起来自己的魔杖似乎丢在了海里。  
“唔！”那人鱼却没有攻击他，而是留在原地痛苦地捂着自己的额头，“你衣服里装的什么东西？磕死我了！”他抬起头来，额头上好笑地留着一个红红的印子。  
“什么……？”阿不思下意识伸手摸了摸自己挂在脖子上的小小吊坠，那是一个凤凰模样的护身符，以花楸木制成，与他的魔杖材料一样，能够帮助他保持清醒的头脑。  
“你是男性？”  
“那是什么？”  
两方同时发问，人鱼似乎被巫师的问题冒犯到了：“我哪里长得像那些野蛮的女人了？”  
“呃，我不是那个意思——”阿不思冷静了下来，眼前的魔法生物很明显有着人类的上半身和鱼的下半身，他的脸颊线条硬挺而英俊，平坦不加遮掩的胸部彰显着他的性别，肌肉流畅地向下延伸，腹部令人脸红的曲线和鳞片的交界处是细腻的肌肤。再往下是一条有力的银色尾巴，将近两米长，在月光下泛着金属色泽的光。  
“——人鱼也有男性？”阿不思有些不好意思地移开了视线，补全了自己的问题。  
“当然了，否则人鱼种族怎么繁衍？人类只见过女性人鱼是因为她们负责捕猎。”男性人鱼从沙滩上退后一些，把自己的大尾巴全部浸泡在海水里。阿不思注意到除去一般巫师的人鱼绘画中的尾鳍，他的尾巴中部也长着类似鳍的薄纱状组织。  
“这是骨节。”人鱼注意到了他的目光，大方地抬起尾巴让阿不思看得更清楚，“这里有发育不完全的骨节，通过这里发力可以使尾巴的力量更强大。”  
怪不得被尾巴拍中的时候感觉骨头都要碎掉了，阿不思暗想道。  
“你还没有回答我的问题，”人鱼又靠近了阿不思，“那是什么？”  
阿不思将那个小小挂坠拉出来，递到月光下让人鱼看清楚：“是个护身符。”  
“哦，我听说过人类的习俗，是你的妻子为你祈福吗？”人鱼在浅水中甩着尾巴，胳膊肘支在沙滩上。  
“不，不是，是我的母亲。我没有妻子。我还太年轻了。”阿不思略有些尴尬地回答道。  
“年轻？你看着比我大一些。”人鱼偏了偏头，将眼前遮挡视线的金发拂开，“我是说换算成人类年龄来看的话。”  
“人鱼的寿命大概有多长？你多大了？”阿不思发现自己的研究热情又燃起了，这怪不得他，这可是从未有人亲眼目睹的美人鱼！  
“大约500年吧。我没听说过能活更久的了。我八十岁了。”  
差不多十六岁。的确比自己小一些……  
“你救了我？为什么？”当发现自己幸存的激动过去之后，阿不思的警惕心又回来了。他不知道为什么眼前的人鱼要救自己，人类是人鱼的“食物”不是吗？  
“哦。”人鱼笑了笑，他撑着身体仰头看向阿不思，露出一个显得有些天真的笑容，“我喜欢你的头发。”  
“……我的头发？”阿不思摸了摸自己还在滴水的、湿哒哒的发梢。  
“是的，你的头发。”人鱼又撑起来了一点，伸出手去摸阿不思。阿不思注意到人鱼的手脱离了水面后就退去了爪子的样子，而转变为更像人的手掌。“你的头发散开的时候很像在水中的火焰。人鱼是怕火的，我还没有摸过火焰呢。如果让你被那些野蛮的家伙撕碎了就太可惜了，她们对‘火’是什么毫不关心，只知道要绕过火焰去撕碎什么生物的喉咙。”年轻的人鱼撇撇嘴，似乎很是看不起同类的愚蠢想法。  
“你很——特别，我是说，相比你的同类——”阿不思缓缓蹲下身来，让小人鱼能够摸到搭在他肩膀的红发。  
“当然了。长老们说我的母亲是和你们一样的，喜欢拿着根木棍当武器的——”小人鱼真的很喜欢阿不思的红发，他高兴地趴在阿不思的膝盖上，用手反复抚摸阿不思的肩膀。  
“巫师。”阿不思提醒道。  
“哦，是的，巫师。这个词我不怎么常用，我见过的人类大多是不会用魔法的。”他满足地把脸贴在巫师的肩膀上，深深地吸了一口气。“很温暖，海洋的味道也不能掩盖的，太阳的气息。”他评价道。  
“你们不必害怕太阳吗？”  
“太强烈的光芒或太长时间的暴晒会令我们脱水，但我们不惧怕阳光，的确。”  
阿不思一字一字琢磨着人鱼的话语，看来人鱼确实不喜欢在白天出来：“你见过很多人类？这样的——”他有点艰难地吐出这个单词，“——捕猎？”  
闻言小人鱼有些委屈地松开阿不思的头发，他把自己沉回水中，柔软的指尖变回了爪子，蓝眼睛自下往上地看着阿不思：“我还没有成年呢，她不许我到岸边去。要不是我的母亲是个巫师，我连狩猎都不许看。”  
“她？”  
“是我们的首领。她说她是我的父亲，但是我不清楚为什么。她还说等我成年后可以和她们一起捕猎。”  
“不是只有女性人鱼才参与捕猎的吗？是因为你的母亲？”  
“因为我会唱歌。”金发人鱼笑着说。他离开沙滩，绕了一圈后从另一侧爬上了阿不思身边的一块岩石。银色的闪亮的尾巴垂下来，他坐在石头上，金色的长发卷曲着搭在岩石上。  
随后他唱起歌来。与阿不思先前听到的不同，这一次的歌声不再婉转温柔，曲子带着一丝凄清与忧伤，而小人鱼似乎仅仅记得如何歌唱，并不能理解其中蕴含的感情。他的嗓音十分动人而愉悦，为歌曲蒙上了一层少年人特有的深情款款。  
阿不思走到石头边上，他从身后望着小人鱼闭着眼的侧脸。等到唱完这首曲子，小人鱼睁开眼看向天边的圆月，得意地压低声音仿佛是要告诉阿不思一个甜美的秘密：“这是‘父亲’教我的，她说这是歌颂月亮的曲子。”  
巫师懂得一些人鱼语，他曾经向黑湖中的人鱼求学。在悠扬的歌曲中他听出了一些零碎的单词，像是我的爱人、痛苦、期盼与分别。阿不思猜这是小人鱼的“父亲”唱给他的母亲的。  
“今晚的月亮的确值得赞美。”阿不思最终还是没有提出什么疑问，“我叫阿不思·邓布利多，你的名字是？”  
“盖勒特·格林德沃。”小人鱼快乐地回过头，与巫师交换了自己的名字。

“盖勒特，你有见过我的朋友吗？他与我一起落水的。”与人鱼一同坐在礁石上，阿不思想起了多吉，失去意识前他似乎隐约看到了好友的身影。  
“你的朋友？我不认识。不过除了你之外的人类都被吃掉了，她们不会放过到嘴边的肉的。”盖勒特双手撑着石头，轻轻地摇晃着自己悬空的尾巴，带动自己的上半身一起晃动。  
“——死了？”阿不思一愣，他没想到自己居然会是唯一的幸存者。骤然失去好友的打击令他的神情有些恍惚，抑制不住地回想起了好友与自己的同校时光——那个腼腆却热情的巫师，怎么会就这样死了？被吃掉？  
盖勒特凑近了些，他无辜的蓝眼睛带着奇妙的笑意，阿不思看着这双比大海更加清澈美丽眼睛，它们宛如精雕细刻的宝石，反映出自己惊疑悲伤的神情。

“梅林的胡子！阿不思！谢天谢地你也活着！”夜色下的寂静被打破了，阿不思猛然回头，看到多吉惊喜地挥着手向他跑来。  
“多吉？！你没死？”阿不思困惑地看了一眼小人鱼，接触到他狡猾的眼神时突然明白自己被耍了。他来不及责备盖勒特，急忙从礁石上跳下来迎向好友：“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我听到了歌声。她是谁？”多吉走近了沙滩，看到了人鱼的背影却没有看到人鱼垂下岩石的尾巴，“哦，她真美，是她救了我们吗？”  
“不，是‘他’，盖勒特救了我们。”阿不思清了清嗓子，“多吉，他是条人鱼。”  
小人鱼配合地转过身，巨大的鱼尾在身后拍打，他优美的背部曲线从发丝的遮挡中露了出来，白皙的皮肤在夜色中似乎泛着光。  
“人鱼——！”不出所料，多吉对人鱼这个凶残的物种留下了深刻的恐惧。要不是阿不思拽着他的胳膊，他恐怕要直接转过身逃回岛上去了。  
“多吉，别害怕，他救了我们，不会吃了我们的。”阿不思哭笑不得地拉住多吉，强迫他回到礁石边上来。  
“我可是你的救命恩人。”盖勒特愉悦地笑了，似乎多吉惊慌失措的表情和肢体动作带给了他无限的乐趣，比捉弄阿不思还要高兴。  
“哦，好，好吧——”多吉结结巴巴地回答，“感谢——感谢你救了我们。”

阿不思和多吉在沙滩上生火。夜晚的海洋十分阴冷，两人的衣服又都是湿乎乎的。只是当他们找齐了木柴准备点火的时候，发现两个人的魔杖居然都丢掉了。  
“不会吧，我记得我昏迷前还抓着魔杖呢。”多吉懊恼地挠了挠头，现在连一个保暖咒都没办法用了。  
阿不思同样犯起愁来，他的无杖魔法还没有精通到这个地步，没有魔杖他也没有办法点火。  
小人鱼靠在礁石旁边，无聊地玩着自己的尾巴。他看着阿不思犯难的模样咯咯地笑出声来。笑够了，盖勒特甩了甩尾巴示意阿不思过来。  
阿不思莫名其妙地靠近人鱼，却见人鱼不知道从哪里掏出了一根魔杖，十二寸的花楸木——正是自己的魔杖。  
“你从哪里找回来的？”阿不思握着魔杖，惊讶地问道。  
“和你一起从海里捞出来的。我知道你们巫师没有魔杖就和普通人类没有什么区别。”盖勒特得意地昂起下巴，骄傲地宣布。  
“好吧，你说得没错。”阿不思无奈地承认，他用魔杖生起了火，脱下湿透的衣服搭在火堆旁，给了自己和多吉一个保暖咒。  
“人类果然脆弱。”盖勒特好奇地看着阿不思施咒，在他点火的时候碍于天性地瑟缩了一下却又很快向往地看向火堆。  
“你们不会感觉到冷吗？”阿不思摸了摸人鱼裸露的小臂，和夜风一样冰凉。  
“要温度很低的时候才会感觉到。”他继续盯着阿不思的魔杖尖，“真神奇，可以从木头尖里蹦出火星来。可以在水里点火吗？”  
“呃，有的火焰是可以的，比较特殊，但是这些火焰基本是没有温度的，比如瑞典短鼻龙喷出的火焰就可以在水下短暂燃烧。”阿不思来了兴趣，不过他似乎并没有听说过一种可以在水下燃烧、有温度的火焰。  
“啊，那真遗憾。没有温度的火焰算什么火焰呢。”盖勒特惋惜地说。不过他很快就忘记了自己的遗憾：“我可以施魔法吗？”  
“一般来说，魔法生物是不能通过魔咒展现魔法的——”看着盖勒特失望与谴责的眼神，阿不思又补充道，“但是或许你可以。”  
“我想试试火焰熊熊！”人鱼的情绪迅速回温，阿不思可笑地发现自己大概是又被他耍了一回。  
“那是高阶的魔法。你没有基础，或许施展不了。”  
“我当然是有基础的。”盖勒特很不满地反驳道，“‘父亲’有教过我基础的魔力疏导，我只是没有魔杖罢了。”  
“那好吧，把你的意念集中在魔杖上，理解火焰熊熊的含义，想象从魔杖中释放出一股火苗来。”阿不思抬起魔杖，“火焰熊熊！”  
一股庞大的火焰从魔杖中冲了出来，汇入阿不思前方沙滩上的火堆中。火焰瞬间跃动着拔高数尺，险些燎到多吉的衣服。  
“阿不思！”多吉惊呼一声，紧忙拽回自己的外套，“你疯了吗？魔法生物的天赋就是魔法，何必让他再用魔咒？”  
“抱歉，多吉。”阿不思抱歉地笑笑，“魔法生物的天赋有很多限制，而盖勒特有巫师的血统，我觉得他或许可以通过魔杖施展他以前无法使用的魔法。”  
“好吧，我就知道你会对这些问题感兴趣。”多吉嘟囔着抱怨，挪动身体远离火堆。  
“你试试。”阿不思微笑着把魔杖塞到小人鱼手中，递给他一个鼓励的眼神。  
盖勒特很是不屑地哼了一声以回敬巫师的好意：“我说过我学过魔法的。火焰熊熊！”  
一簇火苗从魔杖尖冒了出来，不如阿不思的火焰凝实，但燃烧得十分旺盛。人鱼被前方炽热扭曲的空气烫了似的猛地缩了一下，但魔杖依旧牢牢握在手中。他挥动着魔杖让这团火焰落入火堆之中，得意洋洋地瞧着阿不思。  
阿不思心中一动，小人鱼满意的笑容像是一片轻飘飘的羽毛一样落在了他的心上，轻轻骚动着他的心脏。他在沙滩上坐了下来，从心底泛起的愉悦令他想要微笑，想要以手指去触碰盖勒特的脸颊。他是这么想的，也是这么做的。阿不思倾过身体，手臂绕过了人鱼握着魔杖的手落在他脸侧的金发上，将遮挡住盖勒特眼睛的半干金发拂开。  
年轻的人鱼感到温热的指腹落在了自己的脸颊上。他侧头看过去，见到了阿不思温柔的蓝眼睛和他细微的、令人心跳加速的微笑。人鱼的心脏激动起来，砰砰地敲击着他的胸膛。他最喜欢的红发垂在巫师的额头上，末梢已经干透了，被海风轻轻吹散。

盖勒特突然觉得有点发热。他慌张地把花楸木魔杖塞回了巫师怀里，故作镇定地表示自己该回族群了。  
“我明天再来找你。”盖勒特撑在沙滩上，说完这句话就翻身跳进了大海之中。多吉还没来得及跟他告个别，小人鱼就已经消失在波涛中了。  
“他为什么这么着急要回去？未成年人鱼也是有门禁的吗？”多吉纳闷地问阿不思。  
“或许有吧。”阿不思挥动魔杖放出一个定位信号，以便国际魔法部的搜救人员能够找到他们。  
“说起来他可真漂亮，唱歌也好听，比那些可怕的女性人鱼好多了。”多吉喃喃道，“美人鱼果然是最漂亮的魔法生物了吧？”  
“美人鱼的确很漂亮，但人类可是在他们的食谱上的。”  
“啊……你说得也对，我真的很担心会被活活吃掉呢……”多吉打了个寒颤，拨弄了一下火堆。  
阿不思没有回答。他回想着小人鱼故作成熟的笑容和潜回大海前略微泛着红的白皙耳尖，无意识地露出了一个微笑。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

阿不思和多吉在沙滩上睡了一夜。第二日海面上刺眼的阳光叫醒了阿不思。他爬起来，拍醒了多吉，两人决定先去小岛上的森林里找点吃的。  
或许是气候原因，这里的森林并非十分茂盛，也缺乏结果的树木。他们在林子中发现了一些兔子，看上去肥嘟嘟的却跑得飞快，阿不思的四分五裂完全击不中它们。  
两人在林子里精疲力尽地转悠了半天，除了发现一条小溪，补充了一些水分没能找到一点可填肚子的食物。他们呆在林子里等待下午炽热的阳光消散，临近傍晚才垂头丧气地回到沙滩上。

阿不思低头去把火堆重新点燃，多吉却难以置信地看着海滩边上的礁石。他推了推阿不思，示意他看过去。  
阿不思抬头一看，发现是盖勒特回来了。他还是倚靠在礁石上，长长的金色头发蜿蜒着垂到脚边。  
脚边？？  
阿不思目瞪口呆地看着盖勒特修长赤裸的双腿，原本连接着鱼尾的部分消失了，一双人类的腿取代了鱼尾的位置。盖勒特明显很适应人类的双腿，他笑嘻嘻地看着阿不思瞪大的双眼，迈开长腿向两个巫师走来。  
“所以说，小美人鱼的童话是真的了？你不会真的变哑巴了吧？”多吉反复打量着人鱼的腿，试图找出和那条长长的尾巴的共同之处。  
“瞎想什么呢。”盖勒特毫不留情地推翻了多吉的假设，“人鱼是可以上岸捕猎的，但是双腿存在的时间很短，大概只有两个小时吧。我是来帮你们捕猎的，就靠人类的速度，你们恐怕要在这岛上饿死。”  
阿不思没出声。他红着脸把自己的外套脱下来，用变形术变出一件较长的衬衫递给没有尾巴的人鱼。人鱼大大方方地展露着自己的身体，用狡黠的语调嘲弄道：“人类可真是奇怪，明明没有异性，阿不思，你在害什么羞啊？”  
话虽如此，但没有遮蔽的身体也的确令盖勒特感到些许不安。他老老实实地穿上衬衫，系上腰带，领着巫师们去找岛上生物的聚集地。

人鱼的速度的确是人类望尘莫及的，甚至比魔咒的施展速度还要快上一点。盖勒特有着敏锐的捕猎的直觉，他让阿不思用障碍重重堵住野兔的逃跑路线，自己则从另一侧扑向野兔们。人鱼的尖爪只有在海中才会显露，或许就是因此人鱼们才不喜欢上岸。他以惊人的速度追在野兔后面，灵敏地避开路上的重重枝条藤蔓，逼迫野兔往阿不思的藏身之地逃窜。可怜的野兔被追赶着以最高速奔跑，猝不及防地一头撞在了阿不思的魔咒上，当场被撞到昏迷。多吉躲在一旁心有余悸地摸了摸胸口，发自内心地觉得这看上去实在是很疼。  
阿不思撤去魔咒，利落地抓起被撞昏的野兔，和它的同类一起绑好丢在脚边的草地上。追在它后边的人鱼本可以以同样迅捷的反应速度停下脚步，却偏偏不躲不闪地继续冲向阿不思。似乎是追捕的过程激发了他狂放的本性，盖勒特减缓了速度，但依然大笑着跑了过来。  
人鱼本打算跑到阿不思面前，急转弯后停下来。没想到阿不思反而上前一步，伸出手臂想要抓住他。盖勒特心里一惊，不小心被脚下的树根绊了一下，直直冲阿不思的方向扑倒。  
阿不思惊讶地看着人鱼被树根绊住，似乎是要摔倒的样子。他急忙往前，把差点栽倒在泥土里的小人鱼接住。盖勒特尖叫着摔出去，两只手牢牢抓住阿不思的衣服试图稳定住自己的身体。  
最终阿不思还是稳稳接住了盖勒特。他半跪在地上，双手揽着盖勒特的腰，成功阻止了小人鱼脸朝下扑进泥土里，把鼻子撞歪的厄运。盖勒特则懊恼地埋在巫师怀里不肯起身，嘴里嚷嚷着“太丢脸了”试图耍赖，将责任推到阿不思身上。  
“谁要你突然往前走的！”盖勒特信誓旦旦地说，要不是阿不思擅自行动打乱了他的计划，才不会有这么丢人的事情发生呢！

他们回到了火堆旁，此时天已经黑了，多吉架好烤肉的木架开始研究要怎样杀兔子。两只被五花大绑的兔子还没醒过来，但是它们时不时的生理性抽搐令多吉不敢下手。  
“你看，没有我你们一定要在孤岛上饿死。”盖勒特的双腿还没有消失，他一屁股在火堆旁坐下，伸手抓过一只兔子，轻轻松松地扭断了它的脖子。  
多吉被脊椎断裂的声音刺激得头皮发麻，盖勒特却依然是挂着轻松愉悦的笑容。他期待地把死兔子塞到阿不思手中，想要尝一尝烤兔子与生兔子到底有什么区别。  
“嘶——这也太残忍了。”多吉不忍心看剩下的那只兔子，转身将削尖的木棍递给阿不思。  
“哈。”小人鱼嘲笑道，“你没吃过兔子吗？别害怕，和你们喜欢的鸡肉没什么太大区别。”  
“不，我不是害怕。我只是觉得——亲手杀掉什么的感觉不太妙——”多吉看盖勒特以同样的手法处理了第二只兔子，心里又是一抖，回想起来昨夜那一场充满血腥的杀戮。想到人鱼实际上是拿人类当食物看待的，多吉就觉得一股诡异的寒气蹿上了后背。  
“怕什么？不过就是食物而已。不杀掉它，你难道喜欢吃活的？”盖勒特毫不在乎地回答，谨慎地和火堆保持一定距离，并垂涎欲滴地看着在火上冒油的兔子肉。  
多吉看着人鱼脸上快乐真诚的笑容，感觉汗毛倒竖。那样发自内心的笑容充满了人鱼杀戮的本能，面目狰狞的女性人鱼们的样子再次出现在多吉的脑海里。他忍不住低声问道：“你们吃人的时候呢？”  
“多吉！”阿不思直觉不妙，却晚了一步，没能拦住多吉脱口而出的问句。盖勒特感受到了来自他的敌意，瞥了一眼多吉挑衅地回答道：“他们本来就是食物。”  
小人鱼的视线对上阿不思的，他露出了一个冷漠的笑容，像是单纯的孩童透露出的最天真的残忍：“人类本来就是人鱼的食物，在人鱼种族食物匮乏的时候，我们也会吃掉体弱的同类。”  
阿不思没有说话，他沉默地将烤兔子的肉撕下来递给盖勒特，一双蓝眼睛安抚地看着他。盖勒特接过兔子肉，扫了一眼看上去很是害怕的多吉，冷笑一声吃了起来。

木柴在火堆里燃烧，沙滩上的气氛却冷了下来。多吉自觉说错了话却又不知道怎么补救，干脆埋头解决另一只烤兔子。盖勒特的双腿变回了鱼尾，在浅水中轻轻摆动。阿不思则看着火堆出神，间或抬头看一眼小人鱼的尾巴。  
天黑透了，月亮也升了起来。火堆旁的空气里堆满了粘稠的尴尬气氛，偶尔一两声海鸟的叫声从林子里隐隐约约传出来。盖勒特在月亮露头之前就回到了海里，趴在礁石上看阿不思将火堆聚拢，防止被火焰燎到衣服。  
“阿不思。”阿不思在收拾好火堆后爬到礁石上，盖勒特昂着头喊巫师的名字。  
“你为什么不说话，阿不思？”小人鱼靠近了他，身上还披着阿不思的外套变形出的衬衫。  
“盖勒特。”阿不思低声道，“你没有把我们吃掉，反而还救了我们。我知道你是不一样的。但是我的确不能忽视人鱼的本性。人类是人鱼的猎物，就像狮子和羊一样。”  
“人类只是人鱼食物中的一种……”盖勒特有些底气不足地反驳，“我的确吃过你的同类，但人鱼也不是非吃人类不可的。”  
“人类和人鱼是不一样的——”  
“那是他们的天性！人鱼从来如此！”多吉忍不住插嘴道。尽管他知道这算不上是盖勒特的错，但是他忘不了昨夜在他眼前被撕碎的小巫师血肉模糊的惨状。  
“嘶——”盖勒特的喉咙里发出威胁的低吼，他猛然盯住多吉，巨大的鱼尾暴躁地拍击着礁石，“懦弱的人类，闭嘴！”  
尽管不在水中，盖勒特并没有露出人鱼的利爪和獠牙，但他威胁也极具威慑力，暴虐的情绪在他的周身凝聚。被激怒的人鱼冰冷冷的视线锁定在胆大包天的巫师身上：“像你这样魔力低微、懦弱又无能的家伙，不过是害怕我的爪子落到你身上，才嚷嚷着批判我的天性。动动你贫瘠的脑子，是谁让你免于成为我的同类嘴下的大餐？”  
“看到了吧，阿不思？他说到底也不过是残暴的、没有人性的恶魔！即使面前是他的同类也会面不改色地吞下去，更何况你我！”多吉激动地站起来，几日来对人鱼的恐惧一齐爆发出来，冲昏了他的头脑，“他早晚会吃了我们！”  
“多吉！”阿不思焦急地想要制止好友尖刻的指责，“你在想什么！”  
“呵，刨开来看看就知道了。”人鱼愤怒地一甩尾巴，重新化出双腿，“我现在就满足你的愿望。”  
盖勒特再次爆发出令人吃惊的速度和力量，阿不思的双手毫无防备地被挣脱，人鱼的手掌眼看着就要抓住惊骇的多吉的咽喉。

“劲力松懈！”

一道魔咒准确地击中了盖勒特的双腿，他顿时被抽空了力气栽倒在沙滩上。惊慌未定的多吉连连退后几步，尽可能地远离这尊煞神。  
“盖勒特。”阿不思急忙跑上前，将软倒在沙滩上的人鱼扶了起来靠在自己怀里，“没摔伤吧？”  
盖勒特毫不领情。他使不上力气挣脱，只能恶狠狠地盯着背后偷袭他的巫师：“你放开我！”  
“盖勒特，我不能真的让你杀了多吉。”阿不思无奈地举起魔杖，“咒立停！”  
魔咒的束缚一消失，盖勒特就甩开了阿不思，将自己身上的衬衫摔到他怀里，头也不回地跳进了大海。银色的尾巴在海面上激起了不小的浪花，将沙滩上的两人浇了个透。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思顾不上自己湿透了的衣服，焦急地想要追上去。只是海面上很快就恢复了平静，看不出负气的人鱼跑到哪里去了。阿不思回头看看多吉，犹豫地问道：“你没事吧？”  
多吉湿淋淋的，被海水一浇才算是冷静了下来：“我——我没事。是我错了，他救了我我还这么质疑他——”多吉苦笑道，“你快去追他吧。”  
阿不思在齐腰的海水中踌躇了一下，反手将魔杖扔给多吉，决定去追盖勒特。他往前走了几步，直到水面吞没了他的胸口后潜进了水底。

阿不思顺着水流，绕过了盖勒特常常趴着的那块礁石。人鱼是从那个方向来的，或许气急败坏之下也会从这个方向离开。他屏着气看向四周，企图找到小人鱼的身影。  
绕过礁石后水突然变深了。然而海水很清澈，月光可以一直照到海底。一些珊瑚和海草生长在那里，随着微弱的暗流摆动。  
阿不思游出海面换气，又再次潜了下来。没等他决定好向哪个方向追，身后的水流突然被搅乱了。小人鱼不知道从哪里冒了出来，金色的长发在水中漂散开。  
盖勒特摆动自己的尾巴，游到阿不思的身边，抓住了他的手臂带着他游动。阿不思发现人鱼对海洋有着非凡的感知力，盖勒特可以精准地判断各区域水流的方向，带着他灵巧地切入它们，利用这股推力和鱼尾的力量一起前进。他们在海洋中游动，穿过温暖的洋流和温和无害的鱼群。阿不思沉迷于海中宁静祥和的气氛，耳边轻微的水流声安抚着他被海水包裹，忐忑不安的心情。  
盖勒特带着他游了一阵，从海面上已经看不到出发的海岛了。现在他们身处一片空旷的海域中，四周和脚下全是茫茫的海水，唯一的光源是穿过头顶海水的浅淡月光。  
人鱼背对着他，松开了手。阿不思可以从人鱼的背影看到他的手掌已经变成了爪子，长长的指甲在水中划动。不知是不是错觉，阿不思觉得鱼尾比在岸上看到的还要大一些，鳞片的纹路也更加清晰。长得过分的金发让阿不思恍惚回想起人鱼会以头发作为武器攻击船上的人，也因此更加惧火。  
阿不思屏住呼吸，转到人鱼的面前去。他本以为会看到同其他人鱼一样的青面獠牙，却发现盖勒特的面容并没有太大变化。他的皮肤依然白皙光滑，嘴唇浸在海水里更加鲜红。阿不思拨开浮在他眼前的金发，惊讶地发现一双黑白色的异瞳。  
海水中的人鱼依旧有一张好看的脸，似乎与岸上没什么区别，但是他的尖爪、他肘部类似薄纱一样裹着骨刺的组织、他耳尖延伸出的坚硬骨骼与脸颊上细小的鳞片，都在彰显着他与人类是两个完全不同的种族。天空一样的蓝色眼眸变成了泛着冷光的异瞳，与吸血鬼一般的尖尖牙齿提醒着阿不思人鱼是一个多么危险的种族，他们强大的力量，敏捷的速度甚至是异常美艳的外貌都是人类望尘莫及的。  
盖勒特……  
阿不思在水中与人鱼四目相对。小人鱼微笑着动了动嘴唇，一串气泡从他的嘴角冒出来，在浮力作用下咕噜咕噜地升到水面。  
你说什么？阿不思眨了眨眼，水下的人鱼语听上去会与空气中的不同，小人鱼嘴里冒出的古怪字符他一点也听不懂。  
盖勒特松开了他的手，爪子轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，带着阿不思向更深处沉去。他开始唱歌，温柔的歌声在深海中缓缓扩散开来，就像是层叠的波纹。鼻腔被海水灌满，酸涩感挤压着阿不思，使他的眼睛中蒙上了一层生理泪水。不知道盖勒特是否看了出来，他俯下身贴近巫师，轻轻亲吻过阿不思睫毛上与海水混为一体的眼泪。  
阿不思感到了窒息，肺部的疼痛感警告他必须回到空气中去了。他指了指海面，示意自己需要换气。盖勒特似乎思考了一下，随即乖巧地松开了阿不思的肩膀。  
阿不思向上游去，他红色的长发被海水妥帖地束在一起。盖勒特在下方看着他，也一起游向水面。  
快要离开海水了。窒息感更加浓重，就在阿不思触及到水面的前一刻，小腿上一股力量骤然将他拽了下来。  
越发严重的缺氧感令阿不思挣扎起来，想要回到海面上去。可是怀里的人鱼抓住了他，阻止他获取维生的空气。他的脸色发青，胡乱地蹬水，双手紧紧攥住盖勒特的肩膀，手背上青筋暴起。海水翻滚着搅动，但人鱼牢牢地搂着他的腰，杜绝他逃回海面的可能性。随着氧气的稀薄，巫师的头脑越来越昏沉，他不清楚为什么盖勒特突然发难，看上去像是想要把他淹死在这里一样。  
最后一丝氧气也要消耗殆尽了，盖勒特依旧没有松手，甚至还往下沉了一段距离。阿不思努力看向人鱼的脸，却发现他依然保持着令人绝望的微笑，对着自己说着些什么。阿不思已经无法集中精力辨别他的唇语，长时间的窒息令他即将陷入昏迷。

意识消失前的最后一秒，他的嘴唇突然碰到了什么柔软的东西。  
盖勒特的唇瓣带着大海的味道，与此刻包围着阿不思的令人窒息的海不同，那是清甜的、有着被太阳晒得暖融融的海风的触感。像是一个风和日丽的下午，海洋女神展现出了她最温柔的一面，让每一艘在她的怀抱中航行的船只平稳地回到港口。阿不思痉挛地抓住人鱼的身体，牙齿狠狠地咬在对方的嘴唇上。

窒息感消失了，阿不思的头脑恢复了清醒。在尝到嘴中蔓延开的铁锈味儿时他急忙松了口。  
盖勒特也松开了手，他摆动自己的鱼尾使自己离阿不思远一点，以阿不思熟悉的、得意的笑容看着他。  
阿不思有些迷茫地浮在水里，他有些搞不清为什么自己不再需要空气了。当他看到盖勒特嘴唇上还渗着血的伤口时，他想起那些有关人鱼之吻的故事。据说人鱼真挚的吻可以令她的爱人不再受海洋的束缚，与自己一样可以在海中自由呼吸。  
“所以人鱼之吻的传说是真的了？”阿不思尝试着开口，发现自己可以毫无障碍地在水中说话。  
“哦，”盖勒特抿了抿唇，“你就问这个？”  
“不……”阿不思伸手拉过他，轻轻地抚摸过盖勒特脸颊上那些反着光的、可爱的鳞片，“当然不会。”  
人鱼贴上阿不思的手心，他收起爪子，用手掌搭在对方的肩膀上，异瞳被藏在了垂下的浅色睫毛之后。  
阿不思着迷地欣赏掌心这桀骜又顺从的造物。他以两只手捧起人鱼的脸庞，左手拇指抚过他唇瓣上的细小伤口，随后低头吻了上去。  
这是一个温柔的亲吻。阿不思仔细地品尝着这个充满海水的吻，他扫过盖勒特的牙齿，在他的上颚轻柔地摩挲，找到躲闪的舌头。巫师的手顺着盖勒特的后背滑下来，一点点抚摸他皮肤与鳞片的交界处。小人鱼抓紧了掌下的布料，从鼻腔中发出舒服的轻哼声，尾巴难以自抑地在阿不思的腿上摩擦。  
海水恢复了平静，月亮投下的光斑在盖勒特的脸上跳动。阿不思将盖勒特的脸颊贴在自己的胸口，安静地听他低声唱人鱼的歌谣。  
“回去吧。”

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

海滩之上，礁石的另一面。这里的沙滩布满了大大小小坚硬的石块，海水在涨潮，反复地冲刷过这些坑坑洼洼的石头。阿不思腰部以下浸在海水里，被小人鱼推到了岸边。  
“盖勒特。”阿不思在海水中站定，轻轻呼唤道。  
“什么？”  
该说些什么呢？阿不思也不知道。他们已经从幽深的海洋中回来了，自己还亲身验证所谓人鱼之吻的作用——差点被小心眼的人鱼淹死在海里。该说什么呢？  
有一些念头电光火石般地从阿不思的心头掠过，而他挑不出一条来付诸言语。他或许该赞美人鱼的神奇之处，或许该表达自己新奇的心情，但是喉咙口被另一些东西堵着。一些他说不清的东西，是跃动的情感和难解的思绪。  
“阿不思？”人鱼偏偏脑袋，嘴角飞快地闪过一抹坏笑。哦，他本不必犹豫的。他应该说出来——一个足够直白的表达，几个足够泛滥的单词。

“盖勒特，我很喜欢你。”

人鱼的反应与阿不思的预想不太符合，却十分合情合理，考虑到他对自己的魅力有多么心知肚明。  
盖勒特的笑容扩大了。他以一种奇特的、戏剧化的语调宣布：“我当然知道。”他得意洋洋地凑近了阿不思，“我知道你喜欢我，你当然应该喜欢我。”  
小人鱼炫耀地在阿不思的身边拍打着他漂亮的尾巴：“我知道你们总是抵挡不了人鱼的魅力。”  
阿不思冷静地注视着盖勒特，和他的声音一样冷静：“我确实无法抗拒你。”  
“可是盖勒特，我不应该喜欢你。”

小人鱼的动作停下了。他似乎有些难以置信，简直要怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么问题。他将阿不思眼底的迷恋看得清清楚楚，可是这个人类居然能说出不应该喜欢自己？前半夜主宰他的愤怒似乎又回来了，还夹杂着说不清道不明的委屈。  
阿不思看着盖勒特的脸上依次闪过的惊讶、质疑、恼怒与茫然，看着他无意识地揪紧了自己的衬衫，银色的尾巴直挺挺地戳在水里：“我不应该喜欢你，我没有喜欢你的义务，谁也没有。你那样恐吓多吉，我就知道你们的确薄凉又残忍，从来如此。”  
“从来如此。”盖勒特又从喉咙里头发出了嘶嘶的低吼。他压抑着体内骤然沸腾的血液，那一丝委屈被这一句话无限放大。他的眼眶开始泛红，既想把这个不知天高地厚的巫师当场撕碎，又想躲回海底痛哭一场。他怎么敢——怎么敢说不应该？！

从来如此！又是这该死的从来如此！盖勒特气急败坏地吼道：“好吧，看来人类也是一如既往的意志薄弱，贪婪无知！”

“盖勒特。”阿不思似乎想要触碰他的脸颊，盖勒特偏过身躲闪。但是阿不思依然抓住了他，固执地抹去他脸上的泪水，盖勒特这才发现自己丢人地哭了。  
“你快滚吧，我要把你吃了！”人鱼恶狠狠地威胁，盘算着要怎么把该死的人类吃掉才解恨。  
阿不思叹了口气。他亲吻着不肯乖乖听话的人鱼，温暖的手掌贴在对方冰凉的鳞片上：“但是我爱你，盖勒特。”  
“我的确懦弱，我害怕人鱼狰狞的面貌；而你也确实是一条没有同情心的危险生物。但是我爱你，这就是爱的意义，把你变得不像你，我也不像我自己。我不会再害怕你的牙齿，因为我知道你也不会把我当做你的食物选择。人类不应该爱上一条人鱼，但是我愿意爱你。”  
“……你骗我。”一阵无言的沉默，盖勒特恼怒地抬头，“你骗我。”  
“我爱你。”这几个泛滥的单词再次被吐了出来，阿不思微笑地说。他带着一点期许发问：“你还想对我说什么吗？”  
“骗子阿不思。”盖勒特很快就恢复了他不屑的表情，昂着下巴，蓝色的瞳孔紧紧锁定了阿不思的，“海洋女神是不会欢迎一个骗子的。”  
“我愿意从现在开始与你分享我的一切，我的过去和未来。”  
“不，你没有机会了。”盖勒特的眼睛在阿不思身上打转，随后落到了他胸前的凤凰上。人鱼伸手把小小的吊坠扯下来：“你要为自己的行为付出代价。你被驱逐出海域了。”  
话音刚落，盖勒特身后的天空突然被一道光照亮。阿不思瞪大了眼睛，看到夜空中绽放出丹麦魔法部的徽章图像。它在空中停滞了一段时间，随后化作点点流光落向海岛的方向。  
“那是——”  
“那是你们无能的魔法部的信号。”盖勒特将凤凰雕像的绳子重新系好，挂在自己的脖子上，“马上就会有巫师来救你们了。”  
金发被流光照亮，模糊掉了盖勒特脸上的表情，语气却是欢快的。同时阿不思的身后隐约传来了多吉的喊声：“阿不思——丹麦的魔法部！”  
“盖勒特，我——”阿不思慌乱地看着盖勒特，他甚至有一点后悔施放了那个定位咒——再晚一点，再给我一点时间！  
“你该回去了。”盖勒特推了推阿不思，礁石另一头多吉的呼喊变得清晰起来。  
阿不思不由自主地扭过头去看，有点点魔法的亮光在那里闪烁。他转回头来想要说些什么，面前却只剩下了一片空茫的海面。盖勒特消失了。  
他呆立在原地，直到多吉的脚步声渐渐靠近：“阿不思！你在这里啊！你没找到他吗？”  
阿不思转过身，动了动嘴唇。他想说不是的，盖勒特前一秒还在这里，他找到他了，一道白光却在他开口前骤然从他的胸口没入了多吉的身体。  
阿不思吓了一跳，伸手去摸自己的胸口，在自己前胸的口袋里发现了一枚银白色的鳞片，上面残留着一些魔法的气息。  
“多吉？”阿不思握着鳞片，小心地查看好友的情况。  
“啊……怎么了？”多吉晃了晃脑袋，刚才的魔法似乎没有伤害到他。他的目光落到阿不思摊开的手掌上：“这是什么？”  
阿不思一愣。手上的鳞片十分特殊，一眼便能认出是盖勒特的，多吉怎么会看不出来？一个猜想在他的心里成形，他犹豫地问道：“你不认得？”  
“什么？你说这个东西？呃，我觉得有点像鱼鳞……”多吉不好意思地挠挠头，他总是不太了解阿不思的收藏，“救援队在找你呢，我们快回去吧。”  
多吉果然不记得了。刚才的白光似乎是一个类似一忘皆空的记忆魔法，大概也是人鱼的特殊天赋。鳞片或许是盖勒特拿走他的吊坠的时候放进来的。阿不思沉默地望向黑暗的海面，现在只有他自己记得那一条有着银色尾巴的金发人鱼了。  
“阿不思？怎么了？这东西很重要？”多吉担忧地看着他。  
“不，不是。”阿不思轻声回答，他忍住不再回头去看漆黑的海面，转而看向被魔咒照亮的、曾有一条人鱼在上面歌唱过的沉默礁石。  
“我们该回去了。”

预言家日报的编辑部与记者部近日分外忙碌。一艘由丹麦驶向挪威的游船在斯卡格拉克海峡意外失事，仅仅有两个年轻巫师幸存了下来。国际魔法部在失事海域上搜查了近半个月，却只找到了破碎焦黑的游船碎片，三十几个成年巫师似乎是人间蒸发了。  
《游轮起火沉没，失踪人数达三十七人》。最新一期的预言家日报摆在邓布利多家的茶几上，记者们快将埃菲亚斯家的门槛踏破了，也没能挖出更多的消息。而邓布利多始终坚定地拒绝了一切采访和询问，预言家日报的记者遗憾地表示：“阿不思·邓布利多先生不接受任何采访，或许是这一场疑点重重的事故给这位天才少年留下了心理上的创伤。而多吉·埃菲亚斯先生表示自己有幸在游轮起火后和同伴漂流到了一个海岛上，从而保住了性命。他不清楚其他的巫师们都去了哪里。  
“本次事故的起因基本可以断定为魔咒的不合理使用，引燃了游船所载的易燃物。丹麦魔法部意外事故处理司表示会追究船主在客船上非法囤积货物的行为，并会全力搜索船上来自各个国家，包括丹麦本国的游客的位置，希望他们能够幸存……”  
阿不思将报纸翻过来，盖住了头版上动态图片中记者喋喋不休的消息报道。坎德拉·邓布利多后怕地搂住了大儿子的肩膀：“感谢梅林，你活着回来了。”  
“在听说你就在失事游轮上的时候可把我吓坏了。”坎德拉加大了力气，似乎是要确认自己的儿子就安全地呆在身旁，“第一天搜救没有找到任何存活迹象，连一具尸体都没有！”  
“我没事，妈妈。”阿不思安慰道。他的弟弟阿不福思坐在他对面，抱着阿莉安娜翻看报纸上的报道。  
“妈妈，你不用这么担心阿不思，他不会有事的。”阿不福思乱蓬蓬的红发支楞在头顶，仔细地读完了每一篇新闻，“他们还是毫无进展，一个也没找到。追踪咒也没用。”  
当然，怎么可能找得到？阿不思苦笑，放下了手中的玻璃杯：“我想先回房间休息了。”  
“哦，你需要休息。”坎德拉放开了他，忧心地看着大儿子的背影。她觉得阿不思自从毕业旅行之后就变得怪怪的，不过考虑到这些意外事件的发生，似乎也不是特别难以理解。  
或许他是需要平复一下心情。坎德拉想。

阿不思回到了自己的房间，关上了门。他脱掉马甲，重重地把自己摔在了床上。这几天来他的确闷闷不乐，不过并非是因为游船失事的意外事故，而是因为那个不告而别的人鱼。他总是克制不住地回想那一夜漆黑寂静的海面，前一秒拽走了自己的护身符，下一秒就消失在茫茫的大海里，只留下一片闪着光的鳞片。阿不思的手伸到了口袋里，掏出那个银色的小东西放在眼前。在阳光下来看，这枚鳞片是透明的，有着一些奇怪的纹路，摸上去光滑圆润，边缘却锋利得像刀子一样。他叹了口气，把鳞片放回贴近胸口的口袋里。  
不知道他怎么样了……回到他的族人之中了吗？还是他更加习惯独自在海洋里游荡？他看上去不像是很合群的样子……  
阿不思烦躁地翻了个身，放任自己的脑子被盖勒特侵占。他留下这个是为什么？仅仅为了让多吉忘记一切？还是意味着——意味着自己有一天能够再次见到他？越来越多的问题塞在阿不思的脑子里，令他夜不能寐，坐立难安。他甚至回了一趟霍格沃兹，在藏书区翻找自己看过的那一本《神奇生物的幻想》，希望能找到什么线索。但那本书不见了，不知道是被管理员收走了还是被其他的学生借了出去，他没能找到一点关于人鱼鳞片的描述，仅仅是一本晦涩的魔药书籍上提过可以以人鱼的鳞片作为某些古怪魔药的原料。  
梅林啊。阿不思的手臂盖住眼睛，仿佛又回到了半个月前昏暗的海底世界，自己怀中抱着一条天真的、狡猾的、快乐狂放又冲动危险的生物。他的手掌坚硬却也十分柔软，面目冷酷却蕴含着理所当然的骄纵——梅林的胡子！阿不思痛苦地发现自己完全无法忘怀那短短的一天一夜，每一个瞬间都像是被投影在冥想盆里一样，清晰得他能回想起水珠从盖勒特的发梢落下的声音，盖勒特低柔的歌声久久不绝地在他的耳边回响，缠绕着他的每一个梦境。

又是半个月过去了。阿不思勉强将自己从失了魂的状态中扭转了回来，经过一个月的冷静他终于回归了正常生活——每天呆在自己的卧室里，研究一些古怪的传说。不过在阿不福思的眼里把学术研究当成一切明显才是自己这个哥哥的常态，至于他时不时对着书本或是窗户发呆，则被归咎于天才不同寻常的行为模式。  
“有天赋的人总是不一样的，阿莉。”他对妹妹说。而阿莉安娜懵懂地点着头，攥紧了哥哥的衣角。

阿不思在卧室里，盯着书桌上摊开的书籍。这是一本破破烂烂的古书，零星记载着一些目击神奇生物的事件。他看得入神，突然被猫头鹰啄击窗户的声音唤醒。  
他打开窗，接住邻居巴希达太太的猫头鹰。说是邻居其实两家离得不算近，差不多隔了一个小山头。巴希达太太这个风趣的历史学家几乎算得上是邓布利多家在戈德里克山谷唯一的朋友，因为她愿意将自己丰富的藏书向阿不思开放，并且会为阿莉安娜做一些小甜点。阿不思解下猫头鹰脚上的信件，展开来是巴希达太太显得有些古板的笔迹。  
“亲爱的阿不思：  
近日我的家里来了一位客人，是我的一个远方侄孙，他对于魔法很有天赋，是个聪明的小巫师。我对他讲了你的一些故事，他很想见见你。我觉得你们或许谈得来，不知道午饭后愿不愿意来我这里，品尝一下新鲜的糕点？  
你的，  
巴希达。”  
信件不过寥寥数句，考虑到巴希达平常的关照，即使自己其实并没有对那个所谓“聪明的小巫师”有太大兴趣，阿不思还是决定应邀去作客。他写了回信，绑在了巴希达太太棕色的小猫头鹰身上。它啄了啄阿不思的书桌，转身飞出了窗外。  
阿不思继续沉迷在书本里，直到坎德拉叫他下楼吃午饭。在餐桌上应付了母亲絮絮叨叨的关心后，阿不思决定以巴希达的邀约为借口尽快结束这折磨人的盘问。  
“巴希达太太？好吧，不要回来太晚。”坎德拉嘱咐道。  
“好的，妈妈。”阿不思穿上鞋子，与母亲暂时道别，“我会早点回来的。”

巴希达的房子坐落在山脚下，一条清澈的小溪从房子的后面绕了出来，一片长势茂盛的果树林沿着溪水扎根，低低的枝条遮挡住了大半的水流。清凉的溪水带走了夏日的暑气，精致的房子整个被笼罩在阴影中，是夏日难得的清凉去处。  
阿不思在门前站定，调整了一下表情随后轻轻扣门。巴希达的声音很快响起来，一阵老地板被踩过的吱呀声过后，历史学家打开了自家的门。  
“哦，阿不思，快进来。外面很热吧？”巴希达热情地将阿不思迎进来，她的手上还沾着一点墨水，“我在写《魔法史》，实在是没有精力管我的小侄孙。好在他也对我这个老太太没有什么兴趣，你们年轻人之间或许会更聊得来。”  
巴希达指了指楼上：“他在二楼，我去给你们拿吃的，你先上去吧。”  
阿不思点点头，温和不失礼貌地回应着巴希达太太过分的热情。二楼有巴希达的藏书室，阿不思很熟悉这里，看来那位年轻人也很喜欢书本，或许有交往的必要。他上了楼，看到左手边的屋子的门是虚掩着的。  
阿不思敲了敲门：“你好？我是阿不思·邓布利多。”他推开了门，屋子里是空的，被子整齐地叠在床头。  
“阿不思。”一个熟悉的声音在他的背后响起。  
阿不思猛地回头，盖勒特简直怀疑他会不会把脖子扭断：“嗨，阿不思，看来你很想我。”  
那个眨眼间消失掉了的人靠在门板上，金色的长发被剪掉了，只留下垂到肩膀的长度。盖勒特穿着白衬衫与紧身裤，两条腿自然地交叠在一起，手臂抄在身前，微笑着同他打招呼。  
“盖勒特……？”阿不思不敢置信地问道，几乎要怀疑自己的眼睛。被阿不思呆呆的表情取悦到的人快乐地大笑道：“不认识我了吗，亲爱的阿不思？”  
卷曲的金发随头部的晃动飞扬起来，阿不思依旧愣在原地，直到巴希达推门进来。  
“男孩们，看来你们很投缘啊。”巴希达笑眯眯地放下托盘，离开房间的时候贴心地替他们关上了门。  
“梅林啊，盖勒特，你怎么找到我的？你是巴希达的侄孙？”巴希达刚刚离开，阿不思就迫不及待地抓住了盖勒特的肩膀，激动地打量着令他整整一个月神识恍惚的罪魁祸首。  
“嗯哼，我可以找到我的鳞片。至于巴希达，她确实是我母亲的亲戚，她知道我的身份。”盖勒特伏在阿不思耳边悄声说，“我可是用头发跟长老们换的双腿。”  
“什么？”阿不思愕然。  
“哈哈哈哈！”盖勒特再次大笑起来，“你可真好骗！我只是嫌弃长发行动不便罢了。”  
阿不思提起来的心又放了回去，盖勒特似乎能从捉弄别人中获得无限的乐趣。  
“你为什么让多吉忘了这些，却要我记得你？”他认真地看着盖勒特的眼睛发问。  
没有尾巴的人鱼眨眨眼，他顺着阿不思的力道贴近，二人的脸庞间几乎没有留下一丁点距离，温热的呼吸喷在彼此的皮肤上：“你猜呢。”  
“我猜……”阿不思喃喃着，嘴唇轻轻地擦过了盖勒特的嘴角。盖勒特趁着他没有防备，迅速地用舌尖舔了一下阿不思的下唇。剩下的语句消融在唇齿相交的亲密之中了，阿不思抓住他的手，把狡猾的人鱼牢牢压制在了怀里。  
“你爱我。”呼吸的间隙中，阿不思补全了被打断的话，蓝眼睛里绵软的情意像是大海一样把盖勒特裹得密不透风。他微笑着在爱人的眉心印上一吻。  
“是的……”盖勒特闭上眼睛，感受着额头轻柔的触感，“你猜对了，我爱你。”

-END-


	5. 番外

这是盖勒特来到戈德里克山谷的第二个月。小人鱼剪掉了长发，变幻出双腿，以惊人的速度融入了巫师社会。或许是身为魔法生物，盖勒特天生就具备操纵魔法的能力，他的魔法天赋非常高，几乎不需要学习就能领悟到如何使用各类魔咒。  
盖勒特喜欢呆在巴希达屋后的橡树下。夏日的阳光在透过繁茂的树叶后褪去了那份过度的热辣，温暖的空气中弥漫着清香的草木气息。橡树扎根在一条蜿蜒的溪流旁，当盖勒特倚在树干上的时候，只需要伸出手就可以触摸到清凉的水面。阿不思与他在这里消磨了大半个夏天。  
他们总有着说不完的话。阿不思喜欢盖勒特为他讲述人鱼水下王国的故事，众多魔法生物的聚集地、偶尔从海面上透进去的几缕阳光、鲜红的珊瑚丛与海草。阿不思会为海洋中与陆地迥然不同的生物而感到惊讶而兴奋，他总是乐于向盖勒特打听一些书本上看不到的知识。而盖勒特同样对巫师世界充满了好奇，缠着阿不思要他演示巫师的魔法，并对飞天扫帚这一新奇的交通工具产生了莫大的兴趣，阿不思不得不许诺要找机会带他去体验。

他们纠缠着躺在树下。盖勒特的后背贴着树干，阿不思在他的身侧搂着他，将小人鱼置于自己双臂之间。盖勒特舒服地把脸埋进对方的红头发里，他依然对阿不思的长发情有独钟。  
“……人鱼的繁殖期划分很复杂，但是基本上集中在六月份左右。”盖勒特抓过阿不思的手遮在眼前，挡住从树叶缝隙里投下的阳光。  
阿不思有一点脸红。他们正在讨论一个很微妙的话题，尽管现在的盖勒特有着人的双腿，阿不思也很难忘记他那条长而有力的鱼尾。他从来没想过要和自己的男朋友讨论“繁殖期”这种明显非人的话题。  
“繁殖期的雌性人鱼会变得暴躁，需要更多的食物，所以她们会去攻击你们的船。”盖勒特懒洋洋地说道，覆盖在阿不思手下的长睫毛轻轻滑过他的掌心，带来一阵阵瘙痒。  
“那雄性呢？他们在繁殖期会有什么表现？”阿不思手腕翻转抓住了盖勒特的手指，他看着小人鱼阳光下清澈的蓝眼睛，指腹摩挲着他的手背。  
盖勒特眨了眨眼，正午温暖的阳光和宁静的山谷催得他昏昏欲睡，但是阿不思带着笑意的表情和手背上轻柔的力度勾起了他的兴致。盖勒特用另一只空闲的手搂住阿不思的脖子，将一个轻柔的吻落在阿不思的耳垂上：“你为什么不自己来体验一下？”

“唔，阿尔。”盖勒特被压在树干上，粗糙的树皮隔着衬衣在硌着他的后背，他有些不爽地揪着阿不思的马甲下摆，想要挺直身体离树干远一些。阿不思正埋头在他敞开的衣襟中，湿漉漉的吻一个接一个地落在盖勒特苍白的胸膛上。  
因缺乏阳光而格外白皙的肌肤染上情动的粉红色。阿不思含住了在他眼前晃着的乳头，用牙齿轻轻叼起来。盖勒特在他上方发出一阵抽气声，身体随着巫师灵活的舌头在乳尖上的揉弄而打颤。  
红发巫师的一只手顺着盖勒特没有解开的衬衣摸进去。细窄的腰被掩盖在衣物之下，触感温凉而细腻。他撑起身子，看到盖勒特红肿的乳尖立在空气中，泛着一层淫靡的水光。而盖勒特喘着气倚靠着树干，汗珠顺着脸侧在他棱角分明的下巴汇聚，跌落在凸出的锁骨上。  
阿不思隔着一层衣物抚摸着对方夹在他腰侧的大腿，反复从大腿根部敏感的皮肤摸到盖勒特的膝盖处。他低下头用嘴唇触碰盖勒特拱起的腰，被触碰到敏感点的盖勒特猛地挣动了一下，揪着阿不思肩部的衣服把他拉下来索吻。  
两条舌头在盖勒特的口腔里追逐。阿不思强硬地吻着他，用舌尖摩挲他敏感的上颚，扫过他的齿列并纠缠住他的舌头，盖勒特从鼻腔里哼出几个音节，热情地回应着巫师的索取。他的手急切地解开阿不思的衣物，探下去抚摸阿不思已经勃起的阴茎。  
小人鱼不仅在魔法上天赋异禀，他取悦阿不思的手法也十分熟练。他圈住阿不思戳在他腰上的硬挺，上下撸动着柱身，手指在顶部打转，将吐出的前液涂抹开。阿不思吸了口气，忍着下身传来的快感继续与盖勒特接吻，直到将小人鱼薄削且色泽冷淡的嘴唇吮吸到嫣红得仿佛涂了一层鲜血一样。  
“盖勒特。”阿不思又亲了亲他的唇瓣，用拇指抹过他充血的红唇。这样的盖勒特让他想起刚刚见面，野性难驯的凶悍人鱼。盖勒特因为巫师伸到他身下的手而呻吟了一声，手上报复性地加重了力度。  
“嘶——盖尔！”阿不思抱怨了一声，解开了盖勒特的裤子。他拉下对方的内裤，盖勒特配合地抬起身子将裤子脱掉。阿不思轻轻在他的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，示意对方乖乖听话。随后他的指尖入侵到盖勒特的后穴处，在收缩的肌肉附近按压，同时用另一只手捏住他的乳晕。  
“阿尔——”小人鱼难耐地扭动着下身，两条腿缠上了阿不思的腰，试图将自己送到他的手下去。阿不思的手指探进穴道，滑腻的肠液迅速从缝隙中流出来，滴落到草丛中。  
“湿了很久吗？”阿不思压低了声音说。盖勒特打了个颤，更紧地攀住了对方的肩膀。  
两根手指在柔软的后穴里探索，时不时弯曲起来刮过肠壁。敏感的粘膜不断分泌出更多的液体为被入侵做好准备，黏腻的水声一刻不停地冲击着盖勒特的耳膜。突然体内的腺体被阿不思压过，盖勒特尖叫一声，一口咬住了阿不思的肩膀。  
阿不思的手指恶意地再次碾压过那个腺体，他箍着盖勒特的腰，压制住他的上半身。抑制不住的呻吟声从盖勒特嗓子里钻出来。  
“唔——阿尔——”一股股快感从脊椎蹿上来，盖勒特觉得自己快要融化了。体内的腺体被不停地按压，他的后穴疯狂分泌着液体，肠道绞紧了阿不思的手指。阴茎也被对方照顾着，前后夹击的快感令他很快射了出来。  
高潮的大脑一片空白。盖勒特被阿不思抱在怀里，喘息着找回神志。对方的手指还留在他的体内，呼吸间都带来一阵阵酥麻。

“盖尔？”阿不思搂着盖勒特，看他急促起伏的胸膛慢慢平缓，睁开湿润的蓝眼睛看着他。  
“阿不思，你先放开我。”没有理会巫师疑惑的表情，盖勒特挣开他的手臂，光着身子从地上爬起来。阿不思还硬着，而他的男朋友大大方方地站在他的眼前，抓起阿不思的衬衫披在身上。  
“你要干什么？”阿不思莫名其妙地看着他。而盖勒特拉着阿不思的手腕，领着他踩进了旁边沁凉的溪水中。  
“嘘。”盖勒特将手指抵在阿不思的嘴唇上，阻止了他接下来的问题。他松开手转过身，向更深处走去。  
溪水堪堪漫过盖勒特的小腹，接着阿不思看到银白色的鳞片开始在他的下半身延伸。盖勒特泡在水中的手指变得更长并生出了坚硬的骨刺，鳞片覆盖过他的双腿，一条尾巴取代了它们的位置。盖勒特冲他眨眨变成黑白色的异瞳，发出一个显而易见的邀请。  
阿不思屏息走进水中。盖勒特脸上因方才的性事依旧泛着潮红，银白色的细小鳞片覆盖在眼睑下方，单薄的白衬衫下摆浸透了水，裹在身上却不能挡住他腰腹处鲜艳的红痕。在这么浅的水中以鱼尾保持平衡似乎很难，盖勒特将自己大半部分身体泡在了水下，只露出头和圆润的肩膀。  
红发巫师靠近了人鱼。盖勒特咬着自己的下唇，抬起头看他。尖尖的耳廓从金发中探出来，阿不思倒吸一口气，弯下腰激烈地噬咬着盖勒特的唇瓣。  
盖勒特抓住阿不思的上臂和他接吻，直到两人气喘吁吁地分开。盖勒特抬头看了一眼阿不思，挑起一抹不怀好意的笑，随后钻到水下含住了阿不思的性器。阿不思顿时绷紧了身子，拼命遏制才没有不管不顾地操进盖勒特的喉咙里。  
盖勒特在水中散开的金发遮住了表情，温热的口腔包裹着阿不思的性器，龟头戳在盖勒特的喉咙里，被蠕动的软肉挤压。盖勒特在水下推着阿不思后退，直到他撞上了岸边的一块石头。阿不思忍不住伸手抓住盖勒特的头发，将他更深地按向自己，而盖勒特顺从地被阿不思的阴茎操着喉咙。他尽量张大嘴，放松喉咙深处不时抽搐的肌肉，并确保人鱼尖尖的牙齿不会刮到嘴巴中的阴茎。盖勒特的脸颊凹陷着吸吮阿不思的性器，前后晃动着头部，尝试着将阿不思吞得更深。  
他们不是没有给对方口交过，但是没有哪一次有这么多的快感。阿不思抚摸着人鱼覆盖了细小鳞片的颧骨，他快要射精了。阿不思想退出来，但是盖勒特不肯松手，直到又一次深喉，阿不思的阴茎在盖勒特嘴巴里跳动着射了出来。  
吞下阿不思射出的最后一滴精液，盖勒特破开水面，扑到对方的身上，巨大的力道带着他向后倒去。阿不思连忙搂住人鱼的腰身，以免他摔到石头上。盖勒特热情的吻扑面而来，阿不思不得不用手捧住他的脸颊，与他交换了一个充满精液味儿的吻。  
自己的精液尝起来可够怪的，阿不思想。随后他感到盖勒特在用自己的尾巴磨蹭着他的下半身，将他们俩牢牢缠绕在一起。  
“繁殖期的人鱼会将鱼尾的摩擦作为对伴侣的求欢。”盖勒特趴在阿不思身上，抓着他右手手腕，引导阿不思顺着鱼尾与身体的交接处摸下去，直到触摸到一个湿润的穴口。  
阿不思惊讶地看着小人鱼，手指不受控制地在湿滑的穴口边缘摸索。盖勒特梗了一下，在他的身上绷紧了肌肉，红晕迅速从脸颊蔓延开来，连脖子都泛起了红色。  
“你不是想操我吗。”盖勒特似笑非笑地看着阿不思，银白色的瞳孔散发着浓厚的性欲。他的指甲还没收回去，锋利的边缘抵在阿不思的手腕上，似乎是只要他轻举妄动就要割开他的动脉。阿不思着迷地抚摸着盖勒特脸上非人的标志，从他的耳朵尖到被银白色鳞片保护着的眼睑，轻轻拂过他还滴着水的长睫毛。他的另一只手无视了手腕处的威胁，再次在滑腻的穴口处打转，食指伸进去感受那温热的内腔。  
“唔——”盖勒特皱起了眉，隐忍的表情更加色情。他松开了对阿不思手腕的桎梏，将脸埋在巫师的颈侧，尖尖的牙齿抵着巫师的脖子。阿不思丝毫没有被威胁着的自觉，他侧头亲吻盖勒特湿漉漉的金发，右手手指继续侵入盖勒特的体内，左手则在小人鱼绷起的背部肌肉上按压。盖勒特快要彻底瘫软在他的身上了，被阿不思打开的穴道涌出粘稠的体液，要靠着阿不思的手臂支撑才能不滑落到水中去。阿不思翻身将人鱼压到石面上，自己踩在溪水里，将人鱼困在自己与石头中央。  
“体弱的雄性——嗯啊！”盖勒特后背靠着石头，试图压抑自己的呻吟声，“——在交配结束后会被吃掉——啊！”阿不思的手指探得更深了，小腹中难耐的酸涩感让盖勒特管不住自己的声音。他的一双异瞳中聚满了水汽，脸上湿漉漉的，分不清是溪水还是汗水。  
“你是威胁我要把你操爽吗？”阿不思亲了亲小人鱼尖尖的耳骨，过分的亲昵令盖勒特颤抖着发出更多的呻吟，“我以为你对我挺满意。我是说，各个方面。”  
炙热的性器抵在穴口，阿不思掐着盖勒特的腰，将头部缓慢地顶了进去。盖勒特在他的掌控下发出近乎窒息的尖叫：“阿不思——！”  
巫师低下头吻住他，将更多的呻吟吞到肚子里面去。盖勒特揪着被压在身下的白衬衫，被迫将自己最柔软的地方像对方敞开。阿不思一直进到最里面，稍微停顿后好让盖勒特适应被填满的感觉。  
“呜——”盖勒特觉得自己被撑开得过多了。穴道每一寸都被强迫伸展，窄小的穴口含着阿不思的性器，几乎要被扯破。阿不思没有给他太多适应的时间，不待他喘匀了气，就开始大开大合地操弄起来。盖勒特绷紧了全身，突然退出的性器让他感到难以忍受的空虚，而还没等他抱怨，他的呻吟就被阿不思用力撞碎了。他用力抓住阿不思，几乎错觉自己回到了波涛汹涌的大海里，本该推着他在海浪中穿行的鱼尾酸软无力，而阿不思是他唯一的依仗。  
“阿不思！”小人鱼的呻吟带上了哭腔，他几近痛苦地缩在阿不思的怀里，金发凌乱地搭在眼前，连尾巴都卷了起来。而阿不思并没有放过他的迹象，巫师粗大的阴茎毫不留情地贯穿了盖勒特的身体，抽出时带着外翻的穴肉，在盖勒特感到难以承受的时候再度操进来。湿软的内腔令阿不思亢奋不已，他强迫人鱼被压在他的身下，将自己每一寸柔软的内里展开供他品尝。  
“够，够了——”水雾在盖勒特的眼中聚成眼泪，随着阿不思的撞击而跌落下来。阿不思的手掌覆盖在盖勒特青筋暴起的手背上，安抚地顺着他脸上的泪痕亲吻。盖勒特昂起头去追寻阿不思的嘴唇，快感冲刷着他的身体，脸颊上的鳞片因失去控制而时隐时现。  
盖勒特再次被推上了高潮。他弓着背，更紧地缠在阿不思身上，一股清液从体腔内涌出，湿润的穴道抽搐着收紧。原始的性欲催着他更多地展露自己非人的狰狞外貌。他异色的瞳孔拉长，变得与兽类更加相似；原本只覆盖在鬓角与眼睑的鳞片蔓延开，一直覆盖住大半个光洁的额头；抓着阿不思肩膀的手再次抽出尖利的骨爪，给对方留下几道不浅的抓痕，就连嗓子眼儿里的呻吟声听上去都像是人鱼捕猎时的咆哮。  
阿不思被盖勒特紧致的穴肉牢牢吸住，他强忍住射精的欲望，将人鱼继续钉在自己的阴茎上，直到可怜的穴道因过度的高潮而痉挛起来，才深深埋进他的身体里射了出来。  
相对于人鱼来说温度过高的精液射进体腔，盖勒特的身体颤抖着又从内部挤出一股透明的体液，含不住的液体顺着二人身体连接的地方流出来，晕散在溪水中。阿不思小心地将自己从盖勒特体内抽出，抓起被利爪撕扯得不像样的衬衫把他包裹起来。对方艰难地眨了眨失神的双眼，聚焦到了阿不思的脸上。随着高潮的退去，盖勒特身上人鱼的特征也开始渐渐消退，湛蓝色的双眼取代了银和黑的异瞳，鳞片一点点消失露出光滑的皮肤，富有攻击力的骨爪收回去，银色鱼尾也渐渐变回不着片缕的双腿。

“还想吃掉我吗？”阿不思微笑着拉紧了盖勒特身上单薄的衬衫，将他拦腰从水中抱了起来。  
“先留你两天。”盖勒特餍足地揽着阿不思的脖子，懒洋洋地缩在巫师的怀里。清凉的水流让他觉得舒适又安心，他凑上去吻了吻阿不思的嘴角，放任他将自己用乱糟糟的外套裹起来。

夏日的温度还没有消散，橡树下的草地透着一股温暖的气息。少年们躺在树下，盖勒特很快在阿不思的怀中睡着了。而红发巫师轻轻搂过小人鱼金灿灿的脑袋，在他的发顶印下一个温柔的亲吻。

-END-


End file.
